Unexpected development
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: SANADA/young!ROKURO oneshot. (MA) Un joven Rokuro conoce a su nuevo Lord...de una manera no anticipó que sucedería. Nanakuma y Noboyuki también aparecen ;)


_Varios me han estado pidiendo o más bien me han sugerido que escriba un fic sobre esta pareja y, bueno, aquí está por fin XD Aunque me agradan los personajes de verdad no podía cuadrar un escenario que me satisficiera, hasta ahora. Espero que sea de su agrado =D_

_YUKIMURA / Young!ROKURO (14 años)_

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / dub-con / shota / lemon_

* * *

**Rokuro's POV**

Por fin se han retirado todos a dormir. Luego de que conociéramos formalmente a nuestros amos (y que yo, por ser el mayor, escogiera a cual de los hijos de Masayuki Sanada deseaba servir), Nanakuma y yo nos quedamos en la misma habitación que ellos, en absoluto silencio, mientras nuestros padres terminaban de conversar sobre ciertos arreglos con los Sanada. Cuando finalmente terminó todo, Nanakuma y yo nos dirigimos de regreso a nuestras habitaciones (no dormimos juntos en el mismo cuarto desde los 5 años). Él parecía algo alicaído pero cuando quise indagar qué le ocurría, Nana me contestó cortantemente de que estaba cansado y se encerró en su habitación. Salvo por nuestro parecido físico, él y yo no tenemos otra cosa en común. Aunque de pequeños éramos muy unidos, con el tiempo nos hemos ido apartando por diferentes motivos, pero la razón principal a mi parecer es que él está disconforme con su condición de ser el segundo hijo. Como el hermano mayor, mis obligaciones vienen primero pues se espera mucho de mí. No tengo tiempo para ocuparme de sus niñerías.

Estoy en mi cuarto, sin poder dormir, pensando en mi nuevo amo. Creo que todos imaginaban que por tener el derecho de escoger a quien servir (mi derecho de nacimiento, al igual que este ojo que llevo), escogería como amo a Noboyuki-sama, el primogénito, y favorecido de su padre, Masayuki Sanada. Desde pequeño fui criado con el único fin en la vida de servir a uno de los Sanada en todo lo que me pidiera, para que se convierta en la mejor persona que pueda ser y cumpla con sus obligaciones de la mejor manera posible. Era evidente que quien más necesitaba de mi ayuda era el hijo menor, Yukimura. Nanakuma, con sus limitadas habilidades (tengo que ser sincero, por más que le entrenen, carece de las cualidades necesarias para ser un buen paje) nunca podría haber ayudado adecuadamente a ese hombre, como se espera de nosotros. Yukimura-san es demasiado para él. Si su apariencia desaliñada es un indicativo de como maneja su castillo, realmente me necesita más que Noboyuki-sama quien es la viva imagen de orden, aseo y rectitud. Nanakuma debería darme las gracias por evitar que trajera abajo el nombre de la casa Unno quitándole de las manos algo que sobrepasaba sus habilidades.

Es evidente que no conseguiré dormir pronto. Tan sólo pensar en todo el trabajo que me espera al llegar a Ueda me tiene tanto consternado como emocionado. Aunque siempre se me ha hablado de ese lugar, Ueda, y de mi nuevo amo, la verdad no sé mucho sobre ninguno de los dos, no las cosas que importan por así decirlo. Cuáles son los planes a futuro de Yukimura? Tiene planes o sólo piensa vivir cómodamente de su apellido? A qué le teme? Qué es lo primero que piensa o hace en las mañanas? Qué es lo que espera de mí?...nadie salvo el mismo Yukimura puede darme esas respuestas, respuestas que sólo conseguiré una vez que vaya a vivir con él pues no tengo derecho a preguntarle tales cosas…En definitiva no puedo dormir, mejor salgo a caminar un rato a sosegar mi mente.

Ya es más de media noche, todo está oscuro pero no tengo problemas para caminar por los pasillos pues los conozco de memoria. Pasará algo de tiempo hasta que me acostumbre al castillo de Ueda, y mucho tiempo más hasta que lo conozca como conozco este lugar, mi casa. No, la casa de mis padres. Una vez que me manden a Ueda, ése se convertirá en mi nuevo hogar, dejando todo lo anterior atrás, incluidos mis padres y Nanakuma…..me pregunto si él se sentirá como yo, si tendrá las mismas interrogantes respecto a su nueva vida al lado de Noboyuki-sama…mi hermano es sensible e inestable, rasgos de su personalidad que no ha aprendido a manejar todavía y que espero no le traigan problemas con Noboyuki-sama...estoy seguro que se pondrá a llorar si le regañan y castigan, como sé que hace el Lord con sus subordinados…patético. Espero que Noboyuki-sama le quite ese rasgo tan vergonzoso.

"Pst! Rokuro, ven, acércate!" uh? Quién me llama? Es voz me parece fam-oh! Se trata de Yukimura-san. Parece que él tampoco puede dormir. O le habré despertado al caminar por el pasillo? No lo creo, soy muy silencioso y las maderas del suelo no están lo suficientemente desgastadas como para crujir y delatar mi presencia. Como no me muevo de mi sitio, Yukimura-san vuelve a indicarme que entre a su cuarto antes de entrar él dejando la puerta abierta. Qué querrá? La verdad no interesa, si me quiere allí debo ir, esa es mi función.

"Yukimura-san qué pued-¿!" digo apenas entro a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí sin poder terminar la frase siquiera cuando mi Lord (un joven desaliñado de 24 años) arrodillado en el suelo como está, estira su brazo para cubrir mi boca con su mano. Yukimura-san hace una señal con su otra mano para que guarde silencio antes de retirar la mano que tiene sobre mi boca. Me coge del brazo y me guía para sentarme en el suelo a su lado. A pesar de lo extraña de la situación, mantengo la postura adecuada (espalda derecha, piernas bien dobladas bajo mío) mientras hago lo que el Lord me pide.

"Mi hermano está en la habitación de al lado. Si hacemos mucho ruido se dará cuenta." Susurra el Lord a mi oído, con su cara muy cerca a la mía, sonriendo….casi puedo sentir los pelos de su barba rozarme la piel. Me pregunto si ya que estoy aquí, me dejará arreglar eso?

"Tal vez no lo demuestre abiertamente pero Noboyuki estaba muy contrariado y molesto por el hecho de que no lo eligieras como todos pensábamos que harías…..fue una sorpresa agradable, para mí, estoy muy contento con que me hayas escogido cualesquiera sean tus razones, Rokuro." Él sabe perfectamente por qué le escogí, lo dije en ese momento pero no parece disgustado. Yukimura-san me sonríe en una forma particular, con una intensidad en los ojos que no logro descifrar….no estoy familiarizado con eso así que me hace sentir algo incómodo. Espero que no lo note.

"Debes tener muchas preguntas respecto a lo que será tu nueva vida en mi castillo. Déjame decirte que no tienes nada que temer. La gente que vive allí es agradable y yo no soy autoritario ni rígido como mi hermano. Ya debes haberte dado cuenta de ello. Eres un chico muy listo e interesante…además de hermoso…." Menciona Yukimura-san sobando mi mejilla derecha con su mano. Aunque la situación me incomoda un poco no reacciono de manera alguna al roce, todavía pensando en lo que me acaba de decir…..es mi impresión o dijo eso de su hermano como si se tratase algo malo? La verdad, Noboyuki es la personificación de lo que un Lord debe ser, en lo que planeo convertir a Yukimura-san una vez que vaya a vivir con él. Aunque fue muy directo en dar mis razones entonces, para justificar mi elección, en verdad, salvo por esa ocasión en que se me pidió hablar con libertad, no se me está permitido dirigirme tan abiertamente ni decir esas cosas acerca de mis lores. Es por ello que no digo ni hago nada respecto a esta familiaridad que me demuestra Yukimura-san, a pesar de ser por demás extraña y…..desconcertante.

"Yukimura-sama, es algo tarde. Si no requiere de mis servicios me gust-"

"Tonterías, todavía no es tan tarde, además todavía deseo disfrutar de tu compañía un rato más. Desde que nos presentaran no he tenido la oportunidad de conversar contigo para conocerte mejor. Y llámame Yukimura, no me gustan esas formalidades…" el Lord dice casualmente rozando mi mejilla por última vez, palpando mis labios antes de retirar su mano por completo. No puedo negarme a su pedido aunque quisiera. Me gustaría decirle lo incorrecto de su comportamiento, lo incómodo que me hace sentir el no dirigirme a él usando los honoríficos adecuados pero me callo la boca y sólo asiento con la cabeza. No es mi lugar contrariarle, es algo que me han repetido desde pequeño. He aprendido a morderme la lengua desde entonces.

"Ven, acércate, quiero mostrarte algo." Menciona Yukimura-san poniéndose de pie, caminando hasta una de las paredes en el lado opuesto del cuarto y sentándose allí mismo. Sigo su ejemplo y camino hasta allá sin hacer ruido. Cuando intento sentarme a su lado, Yukimura-san me guía de la mano (mencionando de la nada lo suaves que son mis dedos) y me sienta delante de él, de tal manera que estoy sentado (espalda recta, piernas dobladas perfectamente bajo mío como debe ser) entre sus piernas. Me muerdo la lengua fuerte para no retarle por su manera casi vulgar de sentarse. Él está sentado detrás de mí, muy pegado a mi espalda, con las piernas dobladas pero muy abiertas rodeándome a los lados (puedo ver sus muslos ya que la túnica que le cubre se ha corrido un poco), con sus manos posadas sobre mis brazos y su rostro muy pegado a mi oreja derecha. Eso no es nada digno!

"Hueles muy bien….Sabes, aunque son gemelos, pude notar inmediatamente la diferencia entre ustedes dos. No sólo por este ojo que llevas. Irradias una seguridad y altivez poco comunes para alguien de tu edad….es algo que encuentro muy atrayente….tanto como tu bello rostro…." El aliento caliente de Yukimura-san en mi oreja me hace estremecer de pronto, sin saber por qué. El Lord desata la cinta que llevo en el cabello dejándolo suelto. Le siento aspirar mis cabellos morados que se deslizan entre sus dedos…tan distraído estoy por sus acciones que me sobresalto al sentir su áspera barba rozar la piel de mi cuello.

"Cuando te vi, creí estar frente a una hermosa jovencita de cabellos oscuros y ojos como topacios…..sólo quería acercarme y besar tus delicados y rosados labios, tener tu grácil cuerpo muy pegado al mío, como ahora…." Yukimura-san voltea mi rostro un poco, tirando suavemente de mis cabellos hasta que puede lamer la comisura de mi boca, mientras mete una de sus manos por debajo de mis ropas, acariciando mi muslo derecho….esto es suficiente!

"Yukimura-san, yo no soy una prostituta. Si es placer carnal lo que está buscando, le puedo sugerir buenos burdeles donde conseguirlo." Mis palabras no hacen que se aparte pero consiguen detener sus acciones. Muchos me confunden con una chica ya que llevo el cabello largo (hace tiempo que estoy pensando en cortármelo pero mis padres me lo han prohibido) pero eso no me molesta en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, el que Yukimura-san quiera satisfacer sus deseos conmigo….eso no lo puedo permitir. Soy su paje, no su puta. Quiero que tenga eso muy en claro.

"Creo que has malinterpretado mis acciones….Rokuro" dice el Lord aún con sus manos sobre mis muslos pero por encima de mi ropa. Mi cabello largo suelto me molesta pero no muevo un músculo.

"Me gustas mucho, desde el primer momento que te vi quedé prendado de ti. No sólo te quiero a mi lado como mi guerrero y paje, sino también como mi amante. Te quiero conocer por entero y que tú me conozcas también. No es sólo tu cuerpo es lo que deseo, sino también tu alma y tu corazón, es lo que estaba intentando demostrarte….." dice el Lord volteando un poco mi rostro con su mano para que nos veamos a los ojos. Está siendo sincero? Está loco? No entiendo…..eso no puede estar bien…él y yo no podemos tener esa clase de relación, o sí?...qué pretende? Qué espera que responda o haga?...

"Mira al frente, a través de la rendija en la pared…" susurra Yukimura-san muy cerca de mi oído. Volteo el rostro para hacer lo que me pide y mis ojos se abren muy grandes al ver lo que está ocurriendo al otro lado, a unos metros de donde me encuentro.

Noboyuki-sama está parado en medio de su habitación, con su impecable y majestuoso kimono abierto por delante; está respirando agitadamente, con una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de alguien. Para mi sorpresa, se trata de mi hermano. Nanakuma está desnudo, arrodillado frente al Lord, con su cabeza balanceándose de atrás hacia adelante guiado por la mano de su amo. Sé lo que está haciendo. Nana tiene el grueso pene del Lord en su boca mientras masaje sus testículos usando ambas manos…..le está dando sexo oral.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Nana. Aprendes rápido." Menciona algo falto de aliento el Lord pero sin perder la compostura, acariciando la cabeza de mi hermano en aprobación. Nanakuma levanta la vista para verle a los ojos…..se ve contento…..sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco…..pero sólo es un instante antes de continuar con lo que está haciendo, redoblando sus esfuerzos y atenciones…me doy cuenta que está haciendo esto porque quiere hacerlo, lo está disfrutando….

"Mi hermano es algo denso para estas cosas. No creo que se haya dado cuenta de que el pequeño Nana está demostrándole así cuánto le quiere…..no lo está haciendo porque mi hermano se lo haya ordenado, porque es su derecho ahora que se ha convertido en su amo…yo no soy ciego como él, así que no debes preocuparte por no ser correspondido, Rokuro…..Me parece extraño que no supieras que esto es algo que normalmente se da entre amo y paje…..tu hermano no se mostró sorprendido cuando Noboyuki le llamó a su cuarto y le pidió quitarse las ropas…."

Nanakuma entonces esperaba esto? Sabía que complacer de esta manera a nuestros Lores es parte de nuestras obligaciones?...por qué nadie me dijo nada?...mi hermano deja ir el pene que tiene en su boca para masajearlo con sus manos mientras chupa y lame los testículos del Lord expertamente, sacando un leve gruñido de sus labios…..cómo es que sabe hacer estas cosas? Tan distraído estoy por todo esto que vuelvo a sobresaltarme al sentir las manos de Yukimura-san recorrer mis muslos desnudos (mi kimono está algo abierto ahora, no entiendo cómo), a la vez que besa y lame la piel desde mi cuello hasta mi hombro, raspándome con su barba…esto me hace sentir muy extraño pero no digo ni hago nada para detenerle….

"Sin embargo, no deseo forzarte a nada. Como te dije, me gustas mucho, desde hace mucho tiempo. Aunque me urge tomarte ahora mismo, me haría mucho más feliz si tú también lo disfrutaras…." Dice Yukimura-san abriendo por completo mi kimono, dejándome prácticamente desnudo entre sus brazos, haciendo más fácil la tarea de besar mi cuello y sobar mis muslos y pecho. Su lengua lame mi cuello de arriba hacia abajo, dejándolo húmedo antes de meterse en mi oreja. La mano que soba el interior de mi muslo derecho tiene un mechón de mis largos cabellos entre sus dedos y me frota con ellos (tus muslos son tan suaves como tus hermosos cabellos" me susurra). Su otra mano presiona y jala uno de mis pezones ("te gusta, no? Se ha puesto durito muy rápido" menciona jadeando un poco).

Aunque lo que hace me hace sentir muy extraño, no puedo quitar la vista del frente. Nanakuma ya no está de rodillas, dándole placer al Lord con su boca, no, ahora está mirando al suelo, apoyado sobre éste sobre sus rodillas y manos, dándole la espalda a Noboyuki-sama.

"Usa eso para prepararte y hazlo rápido." Comanda el imponente Lord, señalando con la cabeza un frasco de vidrio en el suelo. Nanakuma no titubea ni por un segundo. Como si supiera lo que está haciendo, abre el frasco y embadurna sus dedos con su contenido (algo aceitoso y transparente). Sin cambiar de posición, apoya su cabeza en el suelo mientras usa una mano para separar sus nalgas mientras que mete uno de los dedos de su otra mano dentro de su trasero…..parece molestarle pero no se detiene y más bien aumenta el ritmo para luego introducir otro de sus dedos…qué está haciendo?

"Es suficiente….ahora ábrete para mí…." Ordena el Lord algo falto de aliento, con la cara muy seria y su pene muy erecto, apuntando hacia arriba. Nanakuma saca los dedos de su trasero antes de separar sus pequeñas nalgas con sus manos…Noboyuki-sama le ordena que no haga ruido así que Nanakuma cierra a la fuerza sus labios, sólo segundos antes de que el Lord le coja de las caderas para introducir luego su erecto pene en el estrecho trasero de mi hermano…

"Vaya, tu hermano sigue muy bien las órdenes. Consiguió mantener la boca cerrada mientras Nobu metía toda su polla dentro suyo….impresionante…." murmura Yukimura-san a mi oído…..no sé por qué pero su comentario me hace sentir mal…es la primera vez que alguien felicita a mi hermano en lugar de a mí…..él es el que siempre comete errores durante las sesiones de práctica y las clases, a diferencia de mí que no suelo cometer equivocaciones….es así como se siente Nana cada vez que me felicitan por hacer bien las cosas?

Sin que me de cuenta, Yukimura-san ha descartado mi kimono y el suyo, quedando yo ahora completamente desnudo en su agarre. Puedo sentir su erguido pene rozarme las nalgas y la espalda baja ahora que su pecho está muy pegado a mí por detrás. Él ha abierto y estirado sus piernas hacia adelante, a mis lados, y tiene sus brazos alrededor mío, en un abrazo muy extraño mientras besa ahora mi oreja.

"Nadie más puede tomarte de esta manera, entiendes Nana? Tu cuerpo es sólo mío de aquí en adelante….por Kami! Eres tan estrecho…."

"Nobo-yuki….sama…."

Es todo lo que dice mi hermano antes de morderse los labios nuevamente para no hacer ruido ahora que el Lord está embistiendo su trasero con más fuerza y cada vez más rápido. Tan distraído estoy por esto que casi no noto cuando Yukimura-san eleva un poco mi cuerpo para sentarme sobre su regazo, o algo así. Puedo sentir sus vellos púbicos hincar mis nalgas pero eso no es lo que me hace mirar hacia abajo. El pene erecto y palpitante del Lord está ahora entre mis muslos, frotándose entre ellos, mientras que Yukimura-san coge mi mano con la suya, colocándola alrededor de su gran pene y el mío más chico para masajearlos juntos, enrollando varios de mis cabellos alrededor de ambos miembros y nuestros dedos (menciona de nuevo lo suave que son mis cabellos….)…una sensación desconocida me hace emitir un gemido pequeño sin proponérmelo, a la vez que siento mi propio miembro endurecerse dolorosamente en mi propio agarre.

"A tu cuerpo parece gustarle lo que hago….vamos Rokuro, cuál es tu respuesta? Aceptas ser mi amante? No me importa si no tienes experiencia, si no sabes cómo complacerme en la cama…..estoy más que dispuesto a enseñarte…de hecho, lo prefiero de esa forma…." dice casualmente Yukimura-san besando juguetonamente desde mi oreja hasta mi cuello, mordiendo la piel un poco, haciéndome temblar (de emoción?) mientras atrapa entre los dedos de su otra mano uno de mis pezones, retorciéndolo hasta que se pone duro….haciéndome gemir alto, no sé si dolor o placer. Yukimura, como si esperando eso, coloca rápidamente su mano sobre mi boca sin dejar de frotarse entre mis muslos….mientras yo continúo masturbando su miembro con el mío, esta vez sin su ayuda…no puedo evitarlo…..se siente muy bien….

"De verdad te gusta, uh? Deseas que continúe? Eso fue un sí?" dice refiriéndose al vergonzoso ruido que dejé escapar enantes. Afortunadamente ni mi hermano ni Noboyuki-sama parecen habernos oído pues continúan con sus actividades amorosas normalmente…..mi hermano se ve cansado pero contento. Noboyuki-sama se ve relajado y satisfecho, embistiendo el trasero de mi hermano con mayor energía…Nanakuma ha conseguido eso, poner ese semblante satisfecho en ese rostro normalmente serio y fruncido…estoy impresionado….no puedo quedarme atrás. Muevo la cabeza afirmativamente mirando de reojo a Yukimura-san, quien me sonríe abiertamente.

"Muy bien. Mantén la vista al frente. Voy a relajarte un poco, estás muy tenso." Susurra jadeante Yukimura-san sin retirar su mano de mi boca. El hecho que no confíe en que puedo mantener la boca cerrada como mi hermano me ofende (a pesar de lo acontecido hace poco) pero pronto lo olvido al sentir su otra mano rodear nuevamente la mía, cogiendo con más fuerza nuestras erecciones a la vez que su pelvis se mueve contras mis glúteos al mismo tiempo, empujando mi cuerpo un poco hacia adelante. Si no tuviera su mano sobre mi boca un ruido poco digno habría salido de mis labios. Qué me está sucediendo? Aunque sé las bases del sexo, nunca imaginé que se sentiría de esta manera.

Un gruñido me hace abrir los ojos (que no sabía había cerrado). Noboyuki-sama mete todo su pene dentro de mi hermano en una última arremetida y lo deja allí. Cuando lo retira, un líquido espeso comienza a fluir desde el interior de Nanakuma, chorreándose al suelo. El Lord deja ir sus caderas y el cuerpo de mi hermano queda tendido en el suelo.

"Quiero que vengas a mi habitación todas las noches, como hoy. Todavía nos quedaremos aquí una semana. Tenemos varias cosas que discutir con tus padres. Te mandaré a traer a mi castillo dentro de un mes. Aunque no fue tu elección venir conmigo, espero muchas cosas de ti, Nanakuma." Dice Noboyuki-sama antes de indicarle a mi hermano que limpie a ambos haciendo uso de la jarra de agua y las toallas que hay en la habitación. Mi hermano se levanta dolorosamente del suelo pero sin quejarse, a cumplir con lo que le han encomendado.

"Estoy muy contento de estar a su servicio, Noboyuki-sama. No pienso decepcionarlo." Dice Nanakuma con una sonrisa en el rostro….me siento tan caliente…..Yukimura-sama me ajusta fuerte, tocando cada parte de mi cuerpo con el suyo, susurrándome lo mucho que le gusto al oído ("tu piel es tan suave…..tus nalgas tan redondas y firmes, se sienten fabulosas sobre mis genitales….y tus caderas….cuando vivas conmigo te pondrás ropa que me permita apreciar tus caderas en todo momento….es un pecado que te tengan todo cubierto, así…."). La fricción de mi mano, la suya y su pene, sobre la sensible piel del mío es demasiado…..sin poder evitarlo, me vengo en su agarre, gimiendo fuerte bajo su mano.

Mi cabeza se siente ligera; mi cuerpo, muy pesado. Respiro agitadamente y siento que la cara me arde…..es tan extraño. Yukimura-san me coloca delicadamente sobre el suelo, echando mi espalda sobre la superficie dura, levantando mis piernas, abriéndolas a los lados, dobladas por las rodillas, colocándose él entre ellas. Con los ojos semiabiertos puedo ver su erección, grande y rígida apuntando al frente. El Lord la frota con una sustancia muy similar a la que usó mi hermano para….prepararse. Mi cabeza se siente aún muy ligera pero la imagen de su gran falo frente mío y el conocimiento de lo que pretende hacer luego, hacen temblar mi cuerpo…no sé si de miedo o en anticipación…..

"Te prometo ir despacio, aunque no te puedo asegurar que no te vaya a doler…..Tan sólo relájate y procura no hacer mucho ruido, mi hermano duerme al costado…" indica el Lord, lo que no apacigua en nada mi mente. Sin embargo, le indico con la cabeza que puede proceder. Yukimura-san se inclina sobre mí pero sin tocarme, con sus codos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y su cara muy cerca a la mía….me sonríe afablemente.

"Eres tan hermoso, Rokuro…aunque me gusta la mirada intensa que siempre llevas, me complace más ver tu cara en éxtasis, como hace un rato…..de aquí en adelante seré el único que pueda verte así…." Este comentario me hace sonrojar pero no puedo pensar mucho sobre lo que dice pues pronto coloca sus labios sobre los míos, atrapando mi boca en un profundo beso. Es la primera vez que me besan así que no sé cómo reaccionar. Al Lord no parece importarle pues continúa moviendo su boca contra la mía. Intento imitar sus movimientos pero no sé si lo hago bien. De pronto siento la punta de su pene rozar mi entrada y abro la boca en sorpresa. Esto es aprovechado por Yukimura-san quien mete su lengua en mi cavidad, profundizando el beso….se siente fantástico….

Sin pensarlo, enrollo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándole más a mí. Sus manos comienzan a recorrer mis lados, hasta que se posan finalmente sobre mis caderas. Instintivamente abro mis piernas aún más. Siento mi propio miembro endurecerse nuevamente….Yukimura-san separa mis nalgas con sus dedos, masajeando mis glúteos suavemente. Enrolla un mechó largo de mi cabello alrededor de su erección, en la base (puedo sentir cómo jala y acomoda mi lacios cabellos, asegurándose que le tengan bien sujeto). De pronto siento la punta de su pene colocarse sobre mi entrada y mi cuerpo vuelve a tensarse de inmediato. En un solo movimiento certero, introduce la punta de su falo en mi ano…eso duele, duele mucho…..antes de que pueda recuperarme, él mete más de su miembro dentro mío con un poderoso movimiento de su pelvis hacia adelante.

"Mmmmmphh!"

Es todo lo que se oye pues mi boca todavía está aprisionada en la suya, con su lengua ocupando casi toda mi cavidad. Si mi reacción incomoda al Lord, no lo deja notar. Su lengua continúa moviéndose dentro de mi boca, explorando cada rincón, metiéndose más al fondo…..sus manos cogen con más firmeza ahora mis caderas, elevándolas un poco del suelo para conseguir un mejor ángulo para sus embestidas. Su pene se abre paso en mi interior con cada arremetida que da, puedo sentirle abrirme por dentro, lenta pero dolorosamente, centímetro a centímetro….hasta que finalmente está todo dentro, y su vientre impacta contra mis nalgas en un sonoro "splat!". Siento mis músculo contraerse alrededor suyo espasmódicamente. Nos quedamos así un rato antes de que él decida liberar mi boca.

"Ahora voy a comenzar a moverme, como viste hacer a mi hermano. Sé un buen chico y mantén la boca cerrada. Sé que eres capaz de hacerlo, Rokuro." Dice el Lord, dejando en el aire *al igual que hizo tu hermano*. No lo menciona pero está implícito. A pesar de la situación extraña en la que me encuentro, no puedo permitirme ser inferior a mi hermano en cualquier aspecto….no es natural.

Yukimura-san coge con una mano mi miembro, masturbándolo expertamente (dice que eso hará todo más fácil para mí) mientras que con la otra mano agarra mi cadera izquierda con fuerza, antes de comenzar a moverse dentro mío. Me muerdo los labios para no emitir sonido alguno…lo que hace me duele pero el trato que da a mis genitales hace que pronto el dolor se convierta en algo más…placentero. Su pene se mueve dentro de mí a un ritmo enloquecedor hasta que la punta roza algo dentro de mí que me hace ver estrellas por un instante. Tengo que morderme los labios de nuevo para no gemir de placer…..esto es demasiado. Quiero pedirle que vuelva a hacer eso pero no me salen las palabras.

Sus arremetidas se vuelven cada vez más salvajes, sin importarle el ruido que hacen nuestros cuerpos al impactar uno contra el otro. Siento su falo golpearme las entrañas repetidas veces, en un vaivén descompasado ahora, hasta que finalmente vuelve a tocar algo dentro mío que me hace gemir alto.

"Cúbrete la boca con la mano" indica Yukimura-san y eso hago cuando él vuelve a tocar, no, impactar contra ese lugar por dentro. El Lord besa mi cuello mientras continúa arremetiendo contra mi trasero, masturbándome al mismo tiempo…..las sensaciones son demasiadas….siento que voy a explotar…..

"Yuki-mura….ah!" Digo muy bajito, casi sin aliento, sin utilizar el honorífico por falta de aire. No es algo intencionado, pero el Lord se muestra satisfecho…..unas arremetidas más y me vengo en su mano. Siento todo mi interior ajustarse, presionando dolorosamente, supongo, su pene (él gruñe) que continúa moviéndose dentro de mí. De pronto, algo me llena por dentro y el Lord cae tendido encima de mí pero sin aplastarme.

Nos quedamos allí recostados un rato, respirando agitadamente hasta que Yukimura decide salir de mi interior….me siento tan vacío de repente…..sin embargo él no se retira de mi lado, más bien me coge entre sus brazos, besando mi frente antes de hablarme mirándome a los ojos.

"Estuviste fabuloso Rokuro. Quiero que pases la noche conmigo….y de aquí en adelante, todas las noches…..te quiero tanto…tú eres el único para mí" menciona Yukimura acomodándome mejor entre sus brazos, cubriéndonos a ambos con sus sábanas. Todavía no sé cuáles son mis sentimientos hacia el Lord, no más allá de lo que se me fue instruído pero él es la persona más importante para mí, será mi mundo de aquí en adelante….pero muy aparte de eso, sus palabras me hacen sentir bien por dentro así que quiero hacer lo mejor que pueda para hacerle feliz…

"Descansa. Mañana nos ocuparemos de los detalles. Sé que has querido decirme cosas desde que nos conocimos pero te las has callado. Quiero que sepas que me gusta más la forma en que actuaste horas antes, cuando me elegiste. Para mí tú eres más que mi paje. Ahora que has aceptado ser mi amante estás en tu derecho de hablarme libremente….es lo que más deseo, saber lo que piensas…..sólamente no lo hagas frente a mi padre o mi hermano, ellos no entenderían…."

Sus palabras me hacen inexplicablemente muy feliz. Más allá de cumplir mis deberes nunca imaginé que las cosas tomarían este rumbo…..es inesperado pero agradable…creo que me va a gustar vivir en Ueda, vivir con Yukimura….quisiera compartir todo esto que pasa por mi mente pero me siento muy cansado. Los ojos se me van cerrando….me voy a quedar dormido muy pronto. Lo último que hago antes de sucumbir al sueño es acurrucarme más contra su cuerpo, con una sonrisa feliz en los labios….

* * *

_La escena que se menciona (cuando Rokuro elige a Yukimura) aparece en el manga de Brave 10 S. Rokuro tiene el cabello largo XD Para quienes no lo han visto pueden ir a mi página en photobucket (ver profile) que allí lo he puesto =) bye bye!_


End file.
